The Tragic Beginning
by tsubasa91
Summary: In another timeline, the Fenton's created the portal four years sooner. The results began as a tragedy. Be strong Danny, because even with the price, you can still be a hero.
1. Prelude

**Really I don't know how I started to write this. Childhood streak just came over me along with the AU** _ **'What-if'**_ **storyline.**

 **Disclaimer: Not owner of Danny Phantom and also the subtle cameo of a certain anime (take a guess which one).**

 **NOTE: Thinking since the portal was made by them before (even if it was a prototype), what-if they made one sooner in Danny's life? That was my thinking process of making this anyway. I don't really remember much of the storyline anyway.**

 **May or may not continue this story. It is open for debate and I have no cold hard feelings if it is used by others. Just make sure to give me credit for the idea.**

 **Ah, would love to read some of them to, so PM me.**

…

 **The Tragic Beginning**

…

Maddie, Jack and Jasmine Fenton silently went through the day, emotions of sadness ever present on their faces. Maddie looked around at the table, first to her husband then to her daughter and then…

Tears ushered out the moment she saw the empty chair besides her who used to hold her precious son. His black mess of hair and bright blue eyes, absent from where she stared. Quickly she excused herself, but not before placing her untouched food aside, and hastily out of the kitchen.

She paused at a metallic door that led to their lab, which just yesterday, she and Jack had placed everything that had something do with the supernatural in and sealing it; hoping to never touch on the subject ever again. That place that caused the gapping hole to appear in her…their heart. The horrors she had found beyond them after hearing the unmistakable scream of…

Maddie shook her head furiously at the memory that seemed to have engraved in her mind, rushing up the stairs until she was atop panting out as if she had run a marathon. With shaky breaths she shuffled down the hallway until again a door of ever-calm blue with a wooden name-plate hanging innocently on the door.

It felt like it was mocking her. The tag that held her blue eyed child's name. Telling her of what they had done to cause it, though indirectly. She didn't want to enter this room ever again as everything inside would only increase her guilt even more.

Even so, she had to see. Had to see if, by opening this door, she would wake up to find that the nightmare she is having was untrue. Hand on handle, she turned and pushed the door opened, expecting to hear the sound of protest from behind.

It didn't happen, and her heart ached at the break of her hopes as she slowly entered the room.

The room was every typical 10 year old boy's room; a baby blue in color and soft green carpeting, toys laying about in one corner or another, or posters of favorite characters from cartoons and space.

The only difference that she would say, would be the books that no other boy would have read at the age. She wanted to laugh as a memory surfaced on how her boy told her he wanted to be an astronaut instead of a Ghost Hunter; that in order to go to NASA he had to gather knowledge now. But the throbbing ache came instead.

Maddie lowered herself onto the twin sized bed set flushed to the floor and laid there remembering telling tales of her Ghost Hunting adventures she did for the child who once resided, before breaking into cries.

She could never tell them to her baby boy anymore.

…

Jasmine is smart.

She knew a lot of things that many children her age wouldn't even thing about knowing until adulthood. Math, science, law, physics; A down right genius, as many of her teachers would say.

But praised being one meant she didn't fit in with others her age.

No one bothered to come near her during classes. No one listened to her theories and curiosity. It was always sneers or pushes or silent whispers behind her back. They all avoided her since she didn't make any sense to them. In her family she didn't have to be afraid of that. Because there was always someone there to listen; even if that person was two years younger.

Yeah, at first, she didn't like the fact that she was going to have a sibling. But as time went she enjoyed the company of another child in a house full of scientists. The extra presence made her realize she is the one that needs to protect him as being the eldest. She was happy.

Then, that incident happened…and she felt alone again.

And she felt that she had failed in protecting her only precious brother.

…

Jack Fenton sadly looked up upon hearing the cries he could hear from upstairs. He looked down to his daughter who looked hollow in both emotion and drive.

Jasmine, feeling his gaze looked up. Jack wasn't surprised to see the tears at the edges and he sighed. He too, pushed the untouched food aside to get up and pick up the 12 year old. The usual protest that usually followed, automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, not bothering to register the wetness.

Slowly, he walked out the kitchen, giving the metallic door a regretful glance, and upstairs. He stopped at the room to glance in. Maddie had stopped crying but still sniffling on the bed of their lost child.

A twang of guilt and regret filled him as he continued on and entered the strawberry milk door of his daughter's bedroom. Gently, he placed asleep Jasmine under the covers, wiping the tears that still was on her face before stepping out.

Instead of going into the bedroom, he went back downstairs to clear the table of food; putting them in tuple-ware and into the fridge. Then, like something sapped everything out of him, he took a chair and slumped into it; head atop his hands on the table staring into nothing.

No, not exactly, he was staring at the seat across from him. The empty seat that held his child just three days ago.

Oh how he wished he could change things. If he had only realized he had placed the switch inside when he designed the gate, or locked the door of the lab then none of this would have happened.

He wished he could hold his son again.

…

The child was scared of the dark when he opened his eyes. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be here in the depths of darkness but he is and he was frightened. However, being a child from two scientist and a sister who seemed to memorize and mimics a psychologist, he took deep breaths to calm himself.

But it was a mistake apparently, because once he did collect himself, he screamed in agony to realize…

He is most likely dead.

…

Clockwork always thought his work is his joy and curse.

He had to continue to watch those infinite hourglasses pour from the top to the bottom until it empties for many millenniums; turning those empty around to restart a new life only to repeat it after the sand's tinkle to its last grain. He knew what it meant, and he felt as if he was casting as deaths right hand, even though he controls only time.

But he knew, because of time, people…humans whither with it. It bored him a bit. Scared him slightly. Probably, hate the fact.

But he continued on the grueling observing of hourglasses as routine.

As he passed the multitudes of shelves he abruptly stopped at one in particular. One that put dread in his gears feeling something wrong with one of the special hourglasses that held there. This was a place of predestined individuals, who would hold the world up one way or another. There were a multitudes of the same name on particular shelves for different alternates.

Inspecting them all carefully, he scanned all the names until he found the problem. One hourglass, supposedly only 1/10th down had a crack. Picking up the small object he scowled, feeling the malevolent energy of the defected appearance he walked to his mirror to _see_ the current happenings.

The darkness with a child crying in the center; Clockwork scowled again and looked down at the name on the hourglass. He inwardly wanted to curse, because this is one particular child he always held favor in, regardless of timelines (well, except for _that_ particular one). A crack was a worrisome sign, but he knew one item that could fix it.

Walking again to another section of his _workshop,_ he carefully placed the timepiece down, carefully inspecting the crack.

Taking the thought of item, he applied it to the area and watched pleasingly as he saw the crack begin to mend. Back to the mirror he watched as fixed alternate continued from where it was stopped.

And in the back of his head, reminding himself to thank the _Wish Granter_ for the unexpected item a few weeks before. He just hopped that this child would be able to make do with his price.

…

After a few hours from the breakdown, Maddie blinked to awakening, somewhat confused in where she was. She recalled being in Danny's room before crying her eyes out, how had she managed to get to her room?

The answer was the uneasy snore behind her. She turned over her side and smiled slightly at her husband's form, with Jasmine somehow sneaking in between them on the king size bed. Though her heart hurt to see only them, she smiled a little more and brushed Jasmine's hair a bit out of her face before attempting to sleep again.

"…"

She blinked the half sleep away upon hearing…something. Whatever it was that awakened her, it woke up everyone else. Jack's snores stopped and Maddie could see his eyes were open in the dim darkness with moonlight coming in.

Jasmine was sitting up staring at the doorway.

"… _."_

Again she heard it and this time, Jack sat up quietly. Picking up Jasmine, holder he close, Maddie waited as Jack pulled out one of the Fenton guns (something he couldn't put away in thought of their safety), opening and going out the door.

"… _d…"_

Jack was cautious as he listened. It was faint, but he could clearly hear…something. And it was coming from downstairs. He wondered if a burglar had entered their home, but pushed it aside. There was no way that anyone could, including burglar, enter a home that is most likely loaded with some sort of hazardous materials about.

Especially since the Fenton's are well known to go over and beyond on break-ins, given they are…were famous scientists with priceless works on ghost material. Not to mention another famous incident which one careless burglar entered and was netted and near-shot at from ecto-guns; no one would try their house again.

"… _ho-…"_

He frowned as he entered the first floor, finding nothing out of place in the living room or kitchen; Nothing in the hallway to the entrance or backyard.

"… _-om…."_

He turned and aimed at the place he was sure the sound was coming from only to freeze.

Because in front of him was the door to the lab only.

The seals were not disturbed but still…

"… _help…"_

Jack's eyes widened hearing that. It sounded like a child's voice, but somewhat echoed. "Maddie, you better come down."

It didn't take long, the female ghost hunter to come down the stairs, Jasmine staying mid-way on the stairway.

"What is it?" she said as she moved towards her husband, who placed his finger on his lips to silence her and listen for sounds coming from the sealed lab.

"… _scared…"_

Maddie's eyes widened, upon hearing the child voice within as she met her glance with Jacks. Jasmine, being curious went nearby as Jack pulled the seals off and worked the code to open the door. It gave the familiar sound of opening, this time hearing the definite sound of…crying.

Both adults went down into the dark room somehow glowing in eerie familiar green glow when they specifically remembered turning/unplugging everything connected to _that_ off. What was also worrying, is that the lights usually turned on automatically once there's a heat signature. If it wasn't turning on, than the source was clearly short-circuiting the system.

Maddie made sure to shield Jasmine as she followed them.

" _I'm scared…mom…dad…sis…its dark…"_

They all froze at that. The voice was very familiar and the ache in their heart squeezed painfully with sorrow and little bit of hope. Quickly they went down into the room. The lights were off and Jasmine tucked closer to her mother's leg in order to not knock any of the boxes they had moved into there, as they neared the place where _that incident_ occurred.

" _I don't like the dark…Mommy…Daddy…Sis…I don't want to be d-dead…"_

Their steps faltered a bit at those words but soldierly moved to the source. Near the Ghost Portal.

What they saw nearly gave them a heart attack. The Ghost Portal, thought to be off, was on. The greenish glow was the source of the eerie light, but what all of them found _in front_ of the gate made them cautious.

It was a boy was knelt on the ground crying while wiping his face from tears; his most striking of features being the white hair.

Unexpectedly, Jasmine jolted a box causing it to tumble to the ground the boy looked up at the sound, shaking uncontrollably. The gasped. They took back the statement of the hair being striking, seeing the glowing wide green eyes.

" _W-who's there!?"_ he said looking back and forth as if seeing nothing. Even though they were out of the open. Maddie had to guess that the boy is probably blind, as he said, _'dark_ ' and not green from the portal itself behind him.

Suddenly, she realized she was lacking the small hands on her pants, and she started upon seeing Jasmine going towards the boy despite Jacks moving protest. Her little girl knelt down in front of the boy.

" _W-who's…there?"_ he said, this time slightly tense as if expecting some kind of monster to jump at him. _"M-mom, d-dad, s-sis?"_

"Danny?" was all Jasmine curiously said before the boy started tearing up even more.

" _Jazzy, is…is that you? W-where are you?"_ the boy reached out and Jasmine caught it. She could feel how cold it was but she didn't care as she pulled at the hand and into a heart-wrenching hug, crying along with the young boy.

It was all that was needed, as he started bawling and holding her tighter. Jack and Maddie though, stood stock still in shock.

The green portal then flicked out of life and lights activated itself on.

…


	2. My Child

**_In this fanfic, I have decided to make Jack smarter. I mean, he is a scientist and, with the help of Maddie, created the Ghost Portal, so he shouldn't be incompetent to exclaim, "Ghost!" and "Fudge!" every time. Endearing as it is… And he needs to show caring more since he's a family guy. Maddie needs to show more of that to._**

 **Chapter 1: My Child**

Today was the third…going onto the fourth day that their 10-year-old son, Danny Fenton, went missing. They didn't know what had happened to lead up to him vanishing, but they had no doubt that it had something to do with the Ghost Portal they made.

Maddie and Jack were trying to run the systems of their newest invention, after years of researching and developing the blueprints, but it refused to show any signs of activating, much to their disappointment. So when they had left to do a shopping run (for fudge) and returned to the sounds of the young boy's screams at the top of his lungs, followed by the abrupt end to them, they rushed to the lab.

A pale Jazz was already there, staring in shock towards the green portal that, for some reason, was now activated. And when they asked where her brother went, she could only collapse into herself crying in front of the portal.

The parents became distraught, in realizing what the silent reply meant.

On the second day, after getting sympathetic gestures from the notified police (which they couldn't do much for supernaturals), they packed all their text, research and inventions (save for one ecto-gun that Jack couldn't bear to put away), deactivating everything and sealing them in the room hoping never to return to the subject again.

Only on the witching hours of the fourth day, a massive of salt was poured onto the too raw wound when they heard the sounds of a child crying. A child with the same facial features and hair styled in the same mannerism of their son, except with white hair and the poisonous green eyes, in front of the same active object that made their happy lives to fall into despair.

Jazz was all to accepting in having her brother back. Blind yes, but she didn't care. Danny is alive in her arms is all that mattered to her.

The parents were not.

They couldn't accept it; that the child they had found was their son. It was just impossible to them that their black hair, blue eyes baby boy was in fact the white hair, blind green eyes whatever he… _it_ …was.

 _'What if it is a ghost impersonating our child?'_

It was a theory, since they didn't know if going into the Ghost Zone was possible and they don't know what could happen to anyone if they ever did. That though was the border of tearing the…child away from their daughter.

However, a tiny conscious thought made them pause at the action:

 _'What if it isn't, and he is Danny?'_

A glimmer of hope sparked in them; but it just wasn't enough for them to take that first step.

They are scientists, they had to look at every fact. And right now they have too many unknowns.

Danny looked different; hair snow white, venomous green eyes that glowed and almost belonged to a cats but also blind to the world. Their was no telling what effect a human going into the Ghost Zone would do as no one had done so before (in Wisconsin, a certain halfa sneezed). The only questions would be, _'What had happened while he was over there?'_

Or, it could be the theory that they had before: a ghost is impersonating him.

 _"Mom, dad?"_ they flinched, eyes flickering to the closest weapon on instinct upon hearing the echo familiar whispered voice of a frightened child Danny was giving them. Fortunately the boy couldn't see it. But Jazz did, not need a minute to understand the thoughts going around in her Ghost Hunter/Researcher parents mind. Their actions were louder than words itself; which is disappointing, as she had expected them not to be biased and single minded, especially since they now had Danny (though different) back.

Narrowing her eyes at them in warning, placing herself a bit in front of her brother, protecting him from _them_ , her expression screaming at them: _'She_ ** _will not_** _lose her brother again.'_

 _…_

Danny, on his part, felt uneasy.

For some reason he could feel the negative charge of the atmosphere around him: unease, hurt, anger, even fear… All of them were swirling around him. Even when Jazz is standing right in front of him; even though he couldn't see… he could tell from whom the emotions were coming from. And to whom they were directed at.

 _'What did I do?'_ Danny wanted to voice out the question but thought better of it. In the back of his mind he knew that if he said anything more, there would be a volatile reaction.

Then, the emotions shifted again

Soft tentative footsteps approached them, sound of fabric from the Fenton Jumpsuit rubbing against each other, grating his hearing as it got closer before stopping a foot away from him, Jazz tensing muscles felt under his grasped fabric.

Something happened causing everyone in the room to gasp.

He wasn't sure why, but it might have something to do about how his body, feeling light before finding himself in the arms of Jazz crying with him, suddenly feel like a ten ton weight had been placed on his shoulders.

Last thing he knew, was the familiar feeling of Jazz's small arms catching him as he felt his mind go into a void.

…

The three remaining Feton's watched as two white rings circled around the boys abdominal separated, travel up and down his body like a sci-fi signal for Teleportation, changing Danny's appearance to normal.

Jazz turned, catching her brother before he fell, leveling him to the ground.

Maddie and Jack met each others gaze, silently debating something to each other until Jack went to the back of the workshop to find something. Maddie turned back to her children, stepping even closer. Jazz looked up at her lacking a bit of the heat it had previously, cautiously watching her approach.

Maddie couldn't help but smile at the protectiveness her little girl has of the boy in her arms. But it hurt to realize that it was directed at her. It felt like she broke her sworn motto of being the unconditional loving mother to her children.

How could she think that the child wasn't Danny? Mothers should be a natural in instinctually knowing their children. And hers kept signaling the moment she made eye contact with the white hair now the usual black boy. To ignore it and instantly looked for a ecto-blaster?

Looking over to her husband, she's not surprised to see the similar thoughts crossing his thoughts as he stared sadly at their boy. A tug of a smile broke across their faces when they made eye-contact and he reached out to grab her hand to give a squeeze of reassurance..

These small gestures always made her heart flutter like all those years she first met him as she squeezed back in return.

Purposely, she moved over to Jazz and touched her child's forehead. It seemed like normal human temperature, however the moment she removed her hand, she realized he was sweating upon finding her gloves damp. Confusion turned to alarm when a theory as to why Danny started sweating made her scurried over to one of the closed boxes.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" Jack had to ask as she frantically dug around. She didn't reply, her attention on finding whatever she needed. Her expression lit up upon finding that something she was looking for.

Jack and Jazz's eyes blinked seeing the thermal goggles on the Matriarchy and activating it; a startled gasp came from her as she scooped up her boy rushing upstairs, followed by the rest of the family asking what was wrong.

"Danny has a fever, and if he's half-ghost, that means that his core temperature should be a lot lower than a humans. What I saw is-" she cut herself off in realizing there was something more important to do first. Turning on them she ordered out her instructions. "Jack, get as much ice you can from the fridge. Jazz, go get a cold bath ready."

They didn't even hesitate as a flurry of movements, they went to get their jobs done. Maddie could hear them turn on the water and get ice out of the freezer as she set her son down on the sofa before rushing up the stairs to get a T-shirt, boxers and some light sweat-pants from Danny's room before going down the stairs.

Jack already has a bucket full of ice and she motioned for him to come with her as she once again scooped her child (face flushed and perspiration, despite the temperature she felt otherwise) into her arms and into the bathroom. Jazz was standing next to the tub knob, watching water rushing out into the quickly filling tub. Maddie told her to stop as she stripped her son of his clothes, then slowly slipping Danny into the water (mentally glad that she had the forethought to get the Fenton gloves which would keep her own hands warm). Jack understood already what needs to be done and dumped half of the bucket contents into the tub.

Jack and Jazz watched on as Maddie, with her goggles on, as she held Danny's head above the water. All three stayed there, waiting the alarming temperature to slowly decrease.

…

They had stayed in the bathroom for well over an hour and multiple runs for Jack to get more ice, before Maddie found Danny's temperature satisfactory. All were tuckered out and wanted to sleep, despite it being 5 in the morning (thank god it was a weekend otherwise, Jazz would declare she wouldn't go to school).

Jazz refused to sleep by herself, wanting to be near her brother; Jack and Maddie couldn't refuse as they didn't want the boy to be on his own, considering his new disability of being blind, agreeing to sleep together.

Drying Danny and getting clothes on them they wearily moved over to the bed of the master room and snuggled closely (Jazz hugging Danny closely to her in the middle of their parents on each side). And while the two children doze happily, the adults couldn't sleep despite being drained.

"What do we do now Jack?" Maddie asked Jack, finally letting go of her hard exterior that she put up in times of need, gazing at him in ushered tears at the brink of spilling. "Danny… he's blind…and he's half-ghost…" _'all because of us'_ was left unsaid, but he understood it anyways.

"The only thing we can do, Madds," he said in determination, running his fingers through his son's hair, still soft and smooth just as he remembered it. "We help him get through this. We studied ghosts despite the vague details and managed to make the portal." _'Though I wished we never did. Should have stopped after Vlad's accident.'_ "We can do this."

"But Jack… _he's blind_!" she whispered desperately, her sobs apparent. "How can we _help_ him… when we can't even _show_ him? How can we fix this now that his dreams are dashed? He'll be devastated!"

Jack winced, remembering his son brightening at every mention of NASA, astronauts and going into space. Again, the thoughts of 'what ifs' kept repeating in his mind, but he shoved them aside, locking it behind his mental doors. "We have to try…"

Maddie didn't bother to retort. She did smile at his positive attitude though. Large hands interlaced with hers. Looking up to Jack, she had to smile through her tears to see his own smile.

"Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow, we can work on helping him, step-by-step."

"…okay…" she whispered, gripping the hand a little harder before closing her eyes and letting her mental chains loose to take her into darkness.

…..


	3. Familiar

**Too lazy to make dialogues**

 **Chapter 02: Familiar**

To say the day after was tension free, would be an outright lie.

The Fenton family were bombarded with questions from the media when Jack and Maddie called the authorities to tell them their son has returned. Somehow the media caught wind of it as news vans and reporters rushed up the porch of the Fenton home, flashing pictures inside the home and the family itself upon answering. Also, many were spouting nonsense, such as his disappearance to the ghost realm, a hoax; or the factor that they just didn't want to show that they abused him to cause him to go blind (they had to reveal that otherwise another set of problems would arise in the future).

Too bad for them, they had already foresaw that and rebounded the question with facts from the police and neighbors that knew them completely. But still, it was ridiculous all the same.

After thirty minutes of their pestering, Maddie had enough and shouted that she will call the authorities on _them_ if they didn't get off and not to post any pictures they had taken; otherwise she will sue the company, or the individual, that posted them anywhere. It is a breach of minor's consent law worthy of imprisonment. That shut them up, as they rushed away in their vehicles.

The next thing they did, was call the school Danny was attending before the whole event started; needing to ask for a special aid's teacher to teach their son to learn brail and continue learning (as it's his decision, the moment he woke up).

Then came the hardest part.

It _should_ have been their first priority the moment everyone woke up.

Finding Danny _floating_ in the air asleep was alarming; Maddie and Jack almost had a heart attack seeing their boy jerk in their surprised shouts making him fall flat to the ground of their bedroom, _phasing_ _thru it,_ and landing on the floor of their _living room._ Boy, did they have _fun_ explaining the detail that Danny has managed to become _half-_ ghost and _blind_. They decided that Danny needed time to process those new factors of himself, and work on things that involved him outside of home.

Much to their relief, they didn't have to worry about Danny's social life. Tucker Foley and Sam Mason (deciding to stop by the moment they heard Danny has returned safely) unfortunately found out about the new ghostly abilities their friend acquired during his _disappearance_ by seeing him phased through his bed (which he didn't know when had happened) the moment they went into his bedroom. They didn't care and only worried for him, since Danny couldn't, and wouldn't, be able to tell he was doing it in the first place.

They promised not to tell anybody outside of the Fenton family about their friend's species alteration, and will look out for Danny once he starts going back to school the week after.

For the moment, they were running some physical and medical tests in the Fenton lab (which they had to clear out some boxes to make room for), much to Danny's dismay. Blood that were drawn, resulting in finding his DNA and blood cells mutated. It wasn't endangering him, but at the moment, he is still unstable as they kept going from red cells to ecto-cells frequently. Other testings such as his protein, metabolism and the like would have to be put off for later as results take 24 hours to get.

Hearing was sharper as he could hear a dog's whistle like any other whistle, but they didn't know if it was because his other senses had to heighten in compensation for his blindness of his ghost abilities (most likely a combination of the two). He could also easily lift something up to what should take several people to lift; anything heavier would be too much (so no car lifting).

His heart rate was (very) _much_ slower than an average human; still, considerably better than having none at all (the parents practically had a heart attack when they didn't hear the first thump to the next until a minute later). With the new heart rate written in a medical file his temperature was recorded next.

As Maddie expected, Danny's core temperature became lower than the human's average temperature of 97-99˚F. Instead, it's under the range of when someone going into hypothermia; 90˚F as his official normal temp. If he went into the normal range, he will most likely go into shock.

When his physical checkup was done, they drifted into a more psychological examination (Jazz's specialty). Thankfully, there wasn't anything mentally wrong, but they had to keep an eye out. Being a child who could see just a few days ago, to being blind, will most likely cause him to stress; as apparent when they watched him start poltergeisting the lab the moment he became agitated from all of the testing (he apologized profusely when he heard the shattering of objects after they dropped and they had to calm him down).

Which brings them to the next set of problems: his new abilities.

Kind of hard to list, considering they didn't know anything beyond what they experienced. They already found out Danny could change from human form to ghost, floating, phasing through objects, partial heightened hearing and poltergeisting. Other than that, they didn't know. It was then that Tucker, Sam and Jazz started shooting out ideas.

There is no way they would attempt him to try possessing someone. Finding out how fast he can fly is out of the question as he is _blind_ (much to Tucker's disappointment). Invisibility became a check when Sam specifically asked him to think he is invisible, noting that he could use his thoughts to activate some of his skills. He could also make an ecto-blaster of some kind as Tucker faced him to an innocent object on a table and imagined himself shooting (much to Jack's delight).

They never tired that again. When he hit the object and the item splintered everywhere (again causing Danny to go frantic and needing another session of calming down; Tucker and Jack was downright scolded by the females for their stupidity of allowing someone who couldn't _see_ to aim). What they did find out in result when one of the shrapnel grazed his arm enough to draw blood; he heals quickly.

Further analysis, by Jack, is due to his Ghost DNA supercharging of his cellular division whenever there is damage to his person, and using the Human DNA as a template to replace what was once there instead of mutating. The positivity of that (much to the ladies ire), no scaring would show… unless the wound is deeper.

By the end of the day, they were all tired and eating the delivered pizzas.

Tucker and Sam decided to stay the night; already notifying their parents before they could protest. Maddie and Jack couldn't turn them away anyway, seeing Danny showering them blindly with grateful smiles (in comparison to the ones they had seen the whole day) blowing everyone away.

The two adults stayed in the kitchen to clean up, shooing the children to have their fun upstairs. Within the minutes, a multitude of music, laughter, and voices echoed down to the bottom floor sweeping around the adults like an embrace.

Despite the elation in their hearts, Maddie couldn't help but cry silently as she wrapped herself into Jack's arms offering the support.

Because they knew: this wouldn't last for long.

Danny's hardships are only beginning

…


	4. A New Day

**Chapter 3: A New Day**

A whole week passed far too soon for the Fenton family and friends liking.

Danny felt nervous going back to school with his new disability. The meaning of 'You won't know what you will miss until you lose it' or something, really hit the mark for him. Outwardly, he tried to be the cheerful person he remembered he used to be, to not worry his family and friends; but on the inside, he cried in despair of losing his dream of becoming an astronaut for NASA. Nobody blind can work in the soundless space. Nobody blind can take notes of the sun's flares, or the Earth's turmoiling surface. Nobody blind could just feel through a spaceship without accidentally pressing something.

Death would just await him.

Then, there is his additional condition of ghosting (aka. phasing, floating, poltergeisting, etc). Despite training himself in controlling his ghost abilities, there is a likely chance he will not be able to maintain it 24/7 since he's sightless. And it is not something he wanted to prance around in the open, unless he wanted to be carted off for experimentation by the government (something that Jack, amazingly, pointed out after the second day into the week); no way does he want to become a lab rat for Feds.

For the first time, in the years of being known born into a family of apparent self-proclaimed ghost researchers/scientist/hunters, Danny is happy to listen to his parents as he tried on the belt they were tailoring for him on his third day (due to him waking up in air then landing on the floor of his bedroom). The main function is to prevent those abilities to effect his normal life. According to Jazz, the belt was doing just as it is supposed to when he thought of himself going invisible. Meaning he could continue life normally…

Or as normal as he can be anyway.

So when Danny woke up that early Monday morning, he couldn't help but mentally scoffed with a twitch of disappointment on the lack of understanding that he will never _feel_ normal again. How could he with no sight and being part ghost?! What kind of future can he have, now that he is limited to sound, taste, smell and touch?!

Tears threatened to fall as his irritation changed to frustration. Shaking his head fiercely while as wiping his eyes, he curled into a ball under his covers. Thankfully he's not floating this time.

He has to be strong and not believe himself to be not useless. Slowly he grasped for the small space ship model from his night-dresser and thought of what his sister said to him when she found him starting to break on the fourth day:

 ** _[Flashback]_**

 _Danny woke up screaming. It didn't help that all he could see was darkness. Immediately, he could hear the running footsteps from next door and the sudden slamming open of his own with the same footsteps rushing towards him. The welcoming and needing embrace from his sister following after with soothing words in the total darkness._

 _"_ _Calm down Danny, it's all a dream. Breath in and out, that's right."_

 _Danny sniffled, tears streaming from his baby blue eyes, sightlessly looking towards her in agony. "Jazzy… I can't…It's so dark. I want to see again. I want to see everyone's faces! The sun! The moon! The stars!…I can't take this darkness anymore! Everyday I feel like I'm forgetting what everything look like with every nightmare of green and pain from the portal!"_

 _Jazz's arms circling around him, stiffened but relaxed just as fast as it appeared as she resumed holding him. "Shh, it's going to be alright. We're going to get through this. One step at a time. It takes a while to get used to a new environment; and you are not the first that has to go through with going from seeing to blind in one day… except the ghost part."_

 _Danny stopped from sniffling, but the tears were still streaming as he listened to the melodic voice of his sister as she prattled on like it was a lecture…_ ** _'it probably is, to her.'_** _… She didn't disappoint, as she continued._

 _"_ _Actually, if it wasn't for the government probability of wanting to dissect you, you would be considered famous for being a living breathing ghost…the supernatural society would probably have a field day in finding proof of ghosts existing; not to mention the afterlife…" but something must have crossed her mind. Her words sounding cringed. "On second thought, I am glad that no one knows. No doubt it would have gotten to mom and dad's heads"_

 _Danny couldn't help himself from weakly laughing, thankful for his sister._

 _"_ _Thanks for giving me a morbid picture of my situation; For your second thought, that's contradicting Jazzy…Ghosts don't breath. And I think it would be dad that we would have to worry about. Mom would most likely be keeping him in line."_

 _"_ _How right you are," She laughed, giving him a slight shove of his arm then mussed up his hair for good measure. He pouted at his now tussled hair (still amazingly cute on a ten-year old) but the good mood turned 180 again as Danny's face fell to despondent._

 _Jazz didn't push to ask what was wrong, knowing if she tried he would just reply, "_ ** _It's nothing, don't worry about it."_** _Danny has always kept his emotions in, placing it to the corner of his mind as to not worry them. It was the same when the kids started talking about how weird his parents are (scientists specializing in ghosts)._

 _As much as she wanted to be worried of Danny's sudden turn of species, she tried to be calm. Watching him the whole day after he returned, she noticed that he seems to know how they were feeling; responding by acting happier when they were thinking negatively, or nervousness when Jack and Maddie went into a serious demeanor._

 _When a few minutes of silence passed by, Danny finally spoke softly, a bit unsure. "Are they… are they… really fine with this?"_

 _"_ _Mom and Dad? You think they don't love you anymore?" he didn't reply right away, only nodded tentatively after a minute. She knew she had to word this carefully if he seriously was contemplating to lie about what he is worried about. "I can't say that they are alright about_ ** _everything_** _, Danny… They think, that you becoming like this, is their fault. Heck, they were about to leave the supernatural field forever because they thought you had died from their portal; that says a lot about how much they care, right?"_

 _"_ _I…I guess so…"_

 _"_ _Danny," Jazz took hold of both shoulders and made sure he turned to her completely. It did nothing for him, but it forced him to listen to her words. "I_ ** _know_** _that they love you. I love you too. So if you think we don't, hold this." There was some rustling before she took hold of his hands and placed a familiar object into it._

 _He knew what it was. There was no way he would forget the way the coolness of its surface after the many times he held it as he rubbed his fingers over the embellishments. NASA, it said, on the side of the metal space rocket model his parents bought him when they went to one of their conventions on his sixth birthday. Out of all the things he got, this was one of his most precious items he received from them. It was the first time he received praises and words of encouragement for his dream to become an astronaut with no end script about ghosts. It was all about him._

 _"_ _Think about that day you got this. Think of that happy memory and don't let it go as you repeat to yourself:_ ** _'you (I) have never been useless and have never been a burden to us (them). Mom, Dad and I (Jazz) love you (me) and that will never change. Whatever anybody else say about it, you are (I am) still loved.'_** _"_

 _And, for the first time, she finally saw him let out a genuine smile._

 ** _Flashback End_**

It really helped him as he repeated the words; becoming something he considered as his newly routine morning ritual. Too bad that positivity spoiled the moment he thought about school.

Danny knew he's socially awkward with his fellow peers (with the exception of Sam and Tucker). There is no doubt in his mind it would become even more so, with his return from a four day disappearance. No surprises would phase him if the whole town heard about it, and his recent disability (really…Amity Park only has a population of about 600 people… And also heard his name only about seven times _daily_ on the news).

Nope. No surprises. But…

 _'_ _Don't they have any other news other than about me? I mean, really?'_ Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes. _'Couldn't they talk about the things happening outside of Amity Park at least? The way that they talk is as if we are_ ** _supposed_** _to be secluded.'_

Danny, Sam, and Tucker had a working theory when they turned 9 and had to do a media experiment of their choice. What they did, is to study Amity Park's new's programs. What they believed is that the government were secluding the town in order to conduct some kind of secret project. How else would it explain the fact that no news about anything occurring outside of the town wouldn't be broadcasted. The only thing that was keeping them ignorant of the facts outside of the town is due to someone (Tucker) posting news of major events happening outside of the town on Amity Park's social media.

Of course, the government took it down. But Tucker, being the tech-geek-master (don't ask who he learned it from…it likely would have been a hacking criminal somewhere), break the blocks on him on social medias and mass posted several (dozen) global events occurring at the moment (much to their displeasure) with mentions of the government breaking his rights for Freedom of Speech.

A sudden bout of laughter bubbled from his lips, totally forgetting about his impending doom that would be occurring, when a knock interrupted his thoughts (of extending the conspiracy).

"Danny, you up?" Jazz's voice muffled through the doors.

"Yeah, I'm up Jazz."

"Good," she had opened the door before his reply but he couldn't help but wince when the squeaking of the hinges grated on his eardrums. "Because school is in another 30 minutes, and you need to get ready."

Danny groaned in response but didn't try to retort. Hearing her shuffle around his room with the opening and closing of his drawers, Jazz put his clothes atop of his lap. Sighing he reluctantly started dressing, getting help when realizing the shirt was inside out.

It may have been embarrassing the first few days when he needed the help to change like a two-year-old, but considering he almost mistook Jazz's pink 'girl-power' shirt as his own clothes made him decide that help is appreciated (no way is he going to be caught being seen like that; accidental or not).

Dressed and with his newest accessories (blind cane and Ghost belt), Jazz helped lead him down the stairs. Maddie and Jack didn't hesitate to call out their morning greetings to them. Danny knew they were tense, he especially was as he _'felt'_ the complexity of emotions outside of their home.

And he knew, when breakfast is done (ignoring the fact of the ecto-toster incident during the time) he will be facing a new environment. A new life without his sight…

He just hoped that things won't become complicated later on.

 _(Famous last words…)_

 **Sorry for it being short. I have too much going on right now. Hope you liked it!**


	5. Dream

**AN: A cameo of a certain anime/manga. If you don't know about it you are missing out. CLAMP is one of my all time favorite authors out there. Their cross-dimension of their series is enjoyable and totally something that needs to be done to other anime's.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in regard to characters, their name, or their series… Nor do I own any photos being posted and such. Just the story-plot of the current story.**

 **Also, sorry if this is too short.**

 **Chapter 4: Dream**

…

 _'_ _Famous last words indeed,_ ' Danny thought.

If it wasn't for the fact that his special's aid teacher trying to teach him how to read brail, he would be hitting his head multiple times against his desk just to get rid of the growing headache as time went by.

Ever since he had stepped out of his house, he couldn't help but jump with every noise, smell, and touch (or running into). Not only that, for some time now he couldn't help but _sense_ the melting pot of emotions from the reporters clamoring for his attention. If it wasn't for his father's big mass and the fact that _he_ is driving ( _Fenton Fact:_ everyone knows that if Jack gets behind the wheel, you either get 20 yards away or get run over), Danny was sure if the mob didn't kill him from too many questions, the overwhelming senses in his complete darkness would.

Then, they arrival at school.

With his hearing being more sharper (still didn't know if it's got anything to do with his ghosting or compensation for his sight) he could hear that his peers had stopped to whispering about him, their emotions hitting him on all sides. Jazz noticed how he had stiffened under her hold as she steered him inside, both ignoring the bellowing of their parents wishing them to have a good day.

Sam and Tucker met up with them halfway to the front office in order to get Danny's new class schedule and help him get around. Danny, felt embarrassed to be escorted, but with him running into people and objects when he didn't, made him reconsider of needing their help (especially if it is to save him from killing off some more brain cells).

The routine was simple enough, it was just during class that he had a hard time concentrating. He couldn't see, nor could he write notes. So it was no surprise for him to suddenly start dozing off. Once classes ended, the teachers hand him a recorder for the days lesson and left him in the hands of his friends who took him to his next lessons.

During English class, with Mr. Lancer, he felt antsy throughout it. And not a word of the lecture seemed to stick to his brain. It just went in one ear, going out his other, all because he was encountering prickles of a headaches…now, a roaring lion, battering his skull. Not to mention the belt he's been wearing was starting to feel uncomfortable.

By the time it came to his Special Ed's class, he felt miserable.

"Mr. Fenton, are you alright?!" the teacher's alarmed voice, sprung him back to reality, as it grated loudly against his eardrums making him wince.

"H-huh?" was all the intelligent response he could make whipping his up his head (he didn't know when he laid it down). It turned out the worst idea as his head felt like it spun in circles. If he could see then, he was sure that everything would have double visioned. Without knowing what had happened, he ended up falling off of his chair and on the floor with a thud.

Usually, the immediate reaction is to get up, but he couldn't help but feel how the coolness of the floor felt against his face.

 _'_ _When did it get so hot?'_

Not to mention the cool hand placed on his forehead felt great against his face. "Alice, go to the nurse, tell him to come here along with an ice-pack! Also, get Fenton's sister!" The rushing of footsteps echoed from where Danny sat, making him wince at the vibration it sent to his ears; thus increasing the headache ten-folds.

And for the third time in his life, Danny fell back into void of nothing.

…

He felt like driftwood on a calming lake in the darkness. But the darkness shifted a bit as color invaded the landscape, splashing themselves onto the black canvas like galaxies; just like the ones he always imagined it to be when he becomes an astronaut. A dream that he wished yet could never achieve thanks to his new handicap.

"This is a beautiful dreamscape," an unfamiliar voice said next to him causing him to jump.

A young man, looking somewhat at the age of 20, stood not too far wearing Orient clothing. A strange yellow bird with a long curled tail sitting on his shoulder. Dark brown short hair that seemed to stick out from some places with round specs sitting on the bridge of his nose. When he turned his head to smile at him, Danny blinked seeing heterochromic eyes of blue and gold looking at him sadly.

Uneasy he sat up, cautions as to who the person was but curious, "Who are you?"

"In an indirect way, I would say I am your savior," the man answered he smiled.

"That's not a name, mister," Danny frowned.

"So it isn't," the man shrugged plopping himself next to him, then pulled out a long smoking pipe to his mouth, taking a long drag before breathing out wisps of smoke. Danny ignored the man upon realizing he was no longer floating in the endless view of the galaxy. Instead, he sat on the side porch of a Japanese home overlooking a garden and sakura tree; the sky remained the same view.

"Where am I?" Danny asked, gaze going back to the man besides him.

"In the realm between reality and dreams. In other words, the dreamscape"

"Why am I here?"

"You wished to know the reason why you are blind in reality, didn't you," it sounded more of a statement than a question.

Danny blinked at the man, alarmed that this guy knew of his silent wish. "How…?"

"I am sorry to say, that the reason is due to your 'observer' found a mishap on your timepiece and using my gift to fix it. I didn't expect the price to be your sight," the bi-speckled man smiled mournfully.

"What?!" Danny squawked before standing up in anger. "How is a piece of clockwork do all this damage to _me!?_ Not only am I _blind_ but somehow I became _HALF_ _GHOST!"_

"An equal price has to be sacrificed for a wish to be fulfilled. Besides that," Odd eyes looked up at the boy not perturbed by his outburst. "This is your _Hitsuzen._ "

Before Danny could ask what he meant, he fell into his void again, leaving the man alone on his porch. "Thank you for the beautiful dreamscape… Danny Phantom."

…


End file.
